Stag and Doe
by AOSWLPFandom
Summary: Lily Evans is a Muggle-born witch with a big brother and an annoying sister. Lily becomes friends with the marauders and starts to like one of them members. My first story I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fan fiction so don't judge if it's terrible please. Okay? Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but if I did my name would be J.K Rowling. And I would be a really good writer**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily Evans was in her garage looking for a basketball so she could play with he dad and brother in the park. "HEY LILY!" her brother Brian Evans yelled from inside the house "WHATS TAKING SO LONG?" "CALM DOWN YOU INSOLENT TOAD" Lily yelled back. She had been looking for the ball for fifteen minutes straight.

"LILY COME INSIDE I FOUND THE BALL IN MY ROOM!" Brian screamed from the top of the stairs as he was coming down. Lily walked in and glared at her brother "I was in there for fifteen bloody minutes. Why did you not look there in the first place?" "Sorry I didn't think it would be in there." he shrugged "Bloody wanker." she stated while punching him in the arm. "HEY!" he said rather loudly trying to catch Lily, but she was gone and up the stairs before he could grab her.

Lily got to the top of the staircase out of her brothers reach only to fall right back down again. "OW!'" she shrieked as her Brian made his way to Lily. "Got you now." he said deviously as he started tickling her. She screamed with laughter as tears made their way down cheeks. "MOM THE FREAKS ARE AT IT AGAIN!" Petunia Evans yelled from the top of the stairs and started to make her way down. Brian stopped tickling Lily and she got up wheezing. "My god Petunia how long are you going to keep using that insult? Being a freak is awesome!" Lily said between fits of giggles. "Yeah Petunia. You should embrace your freakishness!" Brian said as he lifted his arm as if he just won a trophy.

Lily and Brian Evans were far from normal. If you looked in each of their rooms you would see posters of different T.V. shows that they were into. Not only that but weird things like potion kits, brooms, quidditch posters, and a wand. Yes they are Muggle-Borns. They attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The best wizarding school in wizard history.

"Oh Petunia, calm down dear its not like they hurt you or anything." their mother, Jane Evans, said in a sweet tone. "Yes they did!" Petunia shrieked, "Lily ran into me and I fell backwards!" "Its not like you fell down the stairs." Lily said bitterly. "Lily! You fell down the stairs?" Jane said shocked. "Yes I did, because of this horse face right here." she responded gesturing to Petunia as Brian started laughing. "Lily! Don't talk like that!" Jane said in Petunias defense. "Why not? She says things like that to us all the time?" Brian said between breaths. "Yes she does but that does, but that does not make it right!" Jane shot back. Just then their dad, Andrew Evans, walked through the door. "Hey kids!" he greeted them "Let me change before we go." "Oh no you are going to help me fix this." he said gesturing to the bickering children. "Okay fine whatever Petunia. Think what you want." Lily said annoyed, now noticing her father was in the room. "Dad can Hest come? She's in town and says that she wants to try more muggle things before we go back to school." "Sure. Come on let's go."

Hestia Jones is Lily's best friend. Although they are very different. Hestia is in to shoes and clothes and 'what you should wear for this season' type of things. Oh and boys, Lots and lots of boys. She in fact was in town. Actually across the street from Lily's house. Hestia was visiting her cousin James Potter, who had a gigantic crush on Lily. "Give it a rest Prongs." his best mate, Sirius Black, said "She will never be into you." "Oh shut up Padfoot. You don't know that, maybe she's hiding it!" Remus Lupin said comforting James. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Sirius jumped. "Jumpy are you Black?" Lily said inviting herself in. "What are you doing here Evans?" Sirius said scowling at her. " Well the door was unlocked so I just walked in." She shrugged back as if it was what she always did, "I'm here to get Hestia, she wanted to play Basketball with us. Hey Remus." she said kindly. "Hey Lily." he responded "Oh here's your book, it's a great read thanks." handing her a book. "OI LILY WHAT TAKING SO LONG? ARE YOU THROWING A PARTY I WASN'T INVITED TO OR SOMETHING?" "SORRY HOLD ON!" Lily said back. Hestia came downstairs covering her ears "Damn you guys talk loudly. Can we go now I want to try this Muggle sport!" she said excitedly "Oh muggle sport eh?" Sirius said intrigued "I'm coming too." "I guess I'll come too." Remus said standing up "Prongs mate you coming?" James came out of his trance of staring at Lily once he was mentioned. "Huh? Oh yeah I guess." "The more the merrier I guess." Lily said walking out the door followed by the others.

Brian was impatiently tapping his foot. "What's taking her so long?" he asked his father who just shrugged. Finally Lily came out bringing along three guys and a girl. "Who's all of these people?" Andrew asked Lily. "Dad you already know Hestia, these other wankers who decided to come are…" "HEY" Sirius interjected, "I AM NOT A WANKER. IF ANYONES A WANKER ITS REMUS." "OI" Remus said offended. "Okay whatever." Lily said "These people are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and James Potter they go to Hogwarts with us." "Nice to meet you" the three boys said in unison.

Sirius, Remus, and James are known as the infamous Marauders. Sirius is the tallest with grey eyes that people say are mysterious and shaggy black hair that people call majestic, while Lily says he looks like a dog. Remus Lupin is more mature than the others though he still plays pranks and stuff he is also a prefect. He has sandy blonde hair and a nice smile. James potter is tall, but not as tall as Sirius, has hazel eyes with hints of gold and always are full mischief and square lens glasses, with fairly untidy jet black hair that never seems to be neat. Hestia Jones is a tall girl with Black hair and light brown eyes and is also a bit insane at times.

Remus, Sirius, James, and Hestia couldn't hold in their excitement. Which Lily and Brian thought was hysterical. "Here we are a Muggle Park." Lily said between chuckles as she watched the witch and wizards gapping faces with amusement. "What's That?" Sirius asked Brian curiously. Brian just chuckled "That right there Sirius is a marry-go-round. Sit on the horse and wait. Oh and hold on. LILY" "WHAT?" she called back irritably from the swings where Remus, James, and Hestia were. He pointed to Sirius waiting excitedly on the merry-go-round. She laughed and then broke into a run towards Sirius. James and Remus were watching intrigued while Hestia was in a fit of giggles because Lily did this to her when she came to this park for the first time. Sirius looked horrified as Lily came charging at him at full speed. She suddenly jumped onto the merry-go-round and it started spinning, fast. Sirius wasn't expecting this so naturally he screamed like a little girl while Lily was laughing hard. In fact everyone was laughing really hard at his reaction. The merry-go-round finally stopped spinning as Sirius fell to the ground due to dizziness. "Do not tell anyone that I screamed like a little girl Evans." he said through the grass "Sorry no promises." she said back cheekily. They ended up having a really good time but they didn't play basketball. "You boys want to come for dinner?" Andrew asked the Marauders, "Jane made enough to feed us all?" "YEAH!" they said together. "They just want to see the Muggle inventions." she said shaking her head fondly, as they made their way back to the Evans household

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**So that's the end of the chapter did you like it? Please rate and review I would appreciate it Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello People of the Fandoms here is the next chapter of my story thank you to those who left a review (you know who you are) thank you for the support**

**Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Oh and here are some side details. This is the summer before their sixth year. Brian is a seventh year. Petunia is the oldest. Pettigrew (that rat) will be in this story. And that's it so yeah. Oh and the chapters will be longer. I like long chapters so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I am a 15 year old fangirl writing fanfiction in her bedroom while eating popcorn and watching movies**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Andrew walked through the door of the Evans household fifteen minutes after they left the park. "JANE IM HOME WITH COMPANY!" he yelled to his wife who came out of the kitchen wearing an apron. "Hello kids." she greeted them kindly "come into the kitchen I have dinner on the table. We can get to know each other then." "Thank you Mrs. Evans." Remus greeted kindly. "Oh none of that Mrs. Evans business my name is Jane." "I like your mom Lils." Sirius said under his breath and lily replied with a small giggle. "Well come on into the dinning room. You know where the food is." Jane said gesturing to the room across from the kitchen. "I like your mom even more now Lil." He muttered again. "Well your gonna have to talk to my dad about that." she replied cheekily. Which he responded by sticking her tongue at her.

They walked into the dinning room where Petunia was messing with her fork. "Before you get any ideas I will not socialize with you freaks at all. Got that?" she said looking at her nails. "Okay suit yourself, but I am pretty amazing." Sirius said cockily as he took a seat next to her. "Yeah whatever." she said looking up. As he got a glimpse of him she suddenly dropped her fork, blushed, and quickly trying to grab her fork but instead banging her head on the table. "OW!" she shrieked as the others, including her dad, burst out laughing. "Not funny." she said bitterly as she rubbed her head. "On the contrary Petunia, it is very funny." Lily said after she calmed herself. She then turned to Sirius, "See I told you! You are a bloody wanker!" "You know love you laughed, too" Sirius said "I'm her sister, I'm allowed." "Touché"

They had a great time. Andrew and the boys were really getting along. "Quidditch eh? Sounds interesting. I'm Intrigued." "Well basically there are four balls, The Quaffle, The Bludger, and The Golden snitch. Seven players to a team. There's Three Chasers, Two Beaters, One Keeper, and a seeker. The chasers try to steal the Quaffle from the other tem and try to score through three hoops about ten feet off the ground." James said explaining to Andrew how Quidditch works. "Um exactly how big is a Quaffle?" he asked James. "Um in muggle terms? Uh about the size of a uh Lily?" "About the size of a soccer ball dad." she said looking up from her Alfredo pasta. "Thanks." James said to Lily and she smiled at him causing his heart to beat faster, "Anyways, when you make it through the hoop its ten points each. Got that?" Andrew Nodded "Good, so the beaters have these bats and they try to hit the Bludgers, which fly towards the players to knock them off their brooms, to defend their team and aim toward the other team." That is when Andrew looked shocked, knowing that Brian and Lily both play quidditch, he was worried "Wait they like charge at you?" he asked Lily warily. "Yes like bulls, but the worst thing that ever happened was I was knocked out for two days nothing too bad." Lily responded. Andrew just chuckled, "You say that like it's a good thing." "Oh it is, the worst injury ever to happen in wizarding history is some guy fell into a coma for two months and when he woke up he had amnesia." Sirius said cheerfully. "Yes because that really help Black." Lily said irritably gesturing to her mothers affronted expression. "Okay I'm just going to get back to explaining Quidditch now. So anyways the seeker, in this case Lily, has to fly around trying to catch this walnut sized ball call the Golden Snitch and once either teams seeker catches the Golden snitch ends the game and wins One-hundred and fifty points for their team. That's why the Seeker is the most valuable player." "Yeah and why the seekers have the most injuries." Sirius said "SIRIUS ORIAN BLACK!" she screamed gesturing toward her mother who adopted a frightened look. "That's it you cant play quidditch anymore." Jane said scared. "WHAT!" The kids yelled loudly. "MOM NO!" "WHAT SHES THE BEST SEEKER THE GRYFINDOR TEAM HAS EVER HAD!" "MOM PLEASE DON'T I WONT BE ABLE TO FIND A GOOD SEEKER FOR THE QUIDDITCH CUP!" "JANE HOW COULD YOU!" In the middle of the chaos Sirius realized two things. "Wait wait wait. Hold the on one second. Jane are you messing with us?" he said looking at Jane who was smiling like and idiot. "Guilty." she said raising her arms up. "MOM! YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUT OF ME!" "I'm sorry I just wanted to see what would happen!" she said defensively. "And second of all, Lily how do you know my middle name?" he said turning to Lily who just shrugged. "You talk fairly loudly at lunch. I'm surprised that the whole school doesn't know." "Wait if you know Sirius' middle name does that mean-" Remus said before being cut off by Lily. "Yes Remus I know your middle name is John and James middle name is Harold." "What about Peter?" Sirius asked. "Trick question, he doesn't have a middle name." "DAMMIT!" Sirius yelled. "Wait if you know that do you know about-" Remus said once again being cut off by Lily. "Yes I do know." "And you don't hate me?" Remus said surprised. "Well why should I be just because of your condition doesn't mean your not human." She said in a matter of fact tone. "Thank you!" he said raising his hand up. Lily and the other marauders just chuckled as the other looked really confused.

So as the night went on the Marauders and Hestia finished their desserts. "Thank you Jane." Sirius said in a sing-song voice after he finished his cake. "Ew Sirius, your getting your chewed up cake into mine." Lily exclaimed, disgusted. "Get used to it love." James and Remus chuckled, "Yeah look what we have to deal with." Remus said to Lily. "Oh well what you have to deal with. James is just as much of a messy eater as Sirius is." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. James gasped and put his hand over his heart looking mock offended, "Say it isn't so!" "Yup, "It's so. Deal with it." She replied sending a cheekily smile his way, as everyone started laughing at James' pouting face. Well everyone except one.

Petunia Evans was not in a good mood. Her 'perfect' brother and sister were bringing their freak friends to dinner. As if two freaks wasn't enough. She was always forgotten. It was always, 'Lily this' and "Look Brian did this'. What about her? "I have much better NORMAL accomplishments than those." she would think to herself. Now in university, Petunia couldn't hold a friend because she was, 'snobby' as if, and Lily has Hestia, I knew about her, but Sirius, James, and Remus. Oh my god, they are HOT. How did Lily ever become friends with those hunks? Why could I never do that? I mean I'm am more talented than they will ever be! What the hell? Come on Lily is then boyish jerk who walks around like she owns the place. I bet she doesn't even get good grades. Yeah, she just says that and O is a good grade, but really it's a bad one. Yeah that's it.

"Hey Lily what do the grades mean again?" asked Jane. "Well the passing grades from highest to lowest are O for Outstanding, E for Exceeds Expectations, and A is for Acceptable. The failing grades from highest to lowest are, P for Poor, D for Dreadful, and T for Troll." She explained. "Wait. Why Troll?" Andrew asked curiously. "Well troll because Troll are supposedly really Dim-Witted creatures." "Only you would use the word Dim-Witted Lily." Sirius said with a smirk. "Oh Ha Fucking Ha Black so funny." Lily responded, "Wait why are you flinching James?" "Huh? Oh at my house id you say cuss words my parents would hit you over the head with what ever their holding at the moment or their hand." he said explaining to Lily. "That's harsh." "I know! They hurt my precious hair." Sirius said rubbing his head. "Oh shut up Sirius. Your hair isn't a gift from the gods. Get over it." Lily snapped at Sirius. "HEY!" he said affronted as the whole table started laughing hysterically. "Finally. Someone had the guts to tell him." Remus said looking veer at James. "Hey you didn't either so don't look at me Moony." He shot back annoyed. "Okay stop arguing you guys. Your mom wants us home." Hestia said looking at her phone that Lily bought her the last time she came here. "Oh! What's that Hest?" Sirius said reaching for her phone. "Mine." she said pulling her phone to her chest, "Let's go." "Hey wait!" Lily called after them, "Were going to Diagon Alley tomorrow! Want to come?" "Why? Terms not until next week?" Sirius asked, "We usually go last minute. It's fun playing pranks in the chaos." "Well, Brian and I need time to sort our shit and stuff so what do you say?" "Okay I guess we'll see you tomorrow then." Sirius said waving goodbye to the Evans Family. "Bye!" The other three chorused. Lily then turned back to her family. "Well I'm beat. I'm going to bed." she said running up the stairs. "TAKE A SHOWER YOU STINK SHERLOCK" Brian yelled after his sister. "NO I DIDN'T NOTICE WATSON. THANKS FOR THE INPUT." Brian just chuckled and looked back down at his cake.

James' heart was racing as he lie down on his bed. "I just had a good day with Lily, and she didn't call me a insolent toad!" and with that happy thought he fell right asleep. "What the hell? I was nervous around James all day. What is happening?" Lily thought in the shower. "Whatever I'll just talk to him in the morning." She thought as she stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. "What do you thank Pads?" " I don't know Moony maybe?" Sirius and Remus were wondering why James and Lily were not bickering as usual. "Do you think she likes her?" Sirius asked Remus. "I'm not sure. Let's watch them to find out." "Why was Lily being so nice to James?" Brian thought as he was washing the dishes. "If they get together I'll be cool with it, but if he hurts her, oh he will be sorry." He thought bitterly. As he thought about it he got angrier and he accidently broke a plate, or two. "BRAIN EVANS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?" his mom asked from the living room. "SORRY I'LL CLEAN IT!" he yelled back. "Oops." he thought as he began picking up broken pieces of the plates that he broke.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

**And there's the end of the chapter I hope you enjoyed it! Rate and Review! Thanks!**

**Oh and if your wondering why Brian and Lily call each other Sherlock and Watson, it's because one Halloween they dressed up as Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. They called each other that ever since.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello fangirls of the world this tis the next chapter. Oh and if your wondering why the name of the story was changed, it's because I felt like it okay? And also the name might be lame but I don't really care it's the best I got.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. I live it. Hello my name is Lily Luna Potter and I approve this message**

**Oh and Lily is going to be bad this chapter. She's not a teachers pet anymore.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lily woke up the next day being screamed at by Petunia. "LILY WAKE UP HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO KEEP That BLOODY OWL IN ITS CAGE LOOK WHAT IT DID!" she screeched holding up her favorite pairs of high heels, that were no badly scratched. "Oh my god Petunia their just shoes-" she started but was cut off. "Just shoes? JUST SHOES? THESE SHOES COST ONE-HUNDRED AND FIFTY DOLLAR THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" "Hey it wasn't my fault you bought such expensive shoes." Lily said holing her hands up in surrender. "Whatever." Petunia spat still shaking with anger.

Brian was walking down the hall of his house when he bumped into a fuming Petunia. "Oi, Petunia, what happened" he gasped right here. "Did you look in a mirror again? I told you it will be bad if you did that." He said, which she replied with a smile and a stomp on the foot. "OW WOMAN!" he yelped as she pushed her way past him. He then walked in to Lily's room. "Hey what's wrong with Horse face today?" he asked Lily who was stroking her snowy owl, Athena, already ready to go. "She got mad that Athena," she added in a high pitched voice, "Ruined my favorite pair of Louis Viton high heels." Brian started laughing so hard that he had to grab the wall. "Oh it wasn't that funny." Lily said giggling at her brothers reaction. "Come on I said that we would meet them at the park and apperate in the alley next to it." "Okay." Brian said still shaking with laughter, "Come on grab your bag, let's go." He said to Lily gesturing to the door.

As the pair was walking they ran into a group they were both hoping not to see this summer. "Why hello there mudblood scums. How are you doing?" "Back off Avery." Lily snapped. "Oo the Mudblood is SO scary!" He pretended to faint. Avery, Mulciber, Rodolphus Lestrange, and Severus Snape are pureblood, slytherins who are all planning on becoming Death Eaters when they get out of Hogwarts. "Yeah," Mulciber said, "the little mudblood doesn't have a wand." "The mudblood isn't seventeen yet." Lestrange said knowingly. "Come on Severus say something to the mudblood." Avery said to Snape gesturing to Lily. "Mudblood." He muttered in greeting to Lily. He saw a flash of hate in Lily's eyes, but she quickly removed it. "Snivellus." she said back sharply, "and for your information, I'm just as dangerous without a wand than with one." "Oh yeah?" Lestrange said with his arms out stepping towards Lily, "Hit me with your best shot." And she did, before they could do anything she punched him in the nose, and kicked Mulciber in the gut, and did a butterfly kick to the head at Avery. "And that boys, is why you shouldn't mess with me." she said with her hands on her hips. "Fuck you Evans." Avery said from the ground where he was lying in pain as Snape was running down the road in fear. "In your dreams." she said as she walked away. Brian just chuckled and followed her down the sidewalk.

"DID YOU SEE THAT?" Lily asked Brian excitedly when she was certain they were out of earshot "I CAN"T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT!" "Yes Sherlock you punched a guy in the face, kicked another guy in the gut and the same in the head. Mom will be so proud." he said sarcastically. "Oh shut up. It was brilliant and you know it." "What was brilliant?" Remus asked looking up from his book. They had made it to the park where Remus was reading under a tree and Hestia was pushing James and Sirius on the swings like two year olds. "Yeah what?" Sirius asked intrigued as he jumped off the swing. "She just punched Lestrange in the nose, kicked Mulciber in the gut, sent a butterfly kick in the head to Avery, and sent Snivellus off fearfully." Brian explained shaking his head in amusement. "Yeah, it was BRILLIANT!" Lily yelled. "That is AWESOME LILY!" Sirius exclaimed, "Teach me right now!" he said stomping his foot down. "Later Sirius." she said shaking her head. As Sirius turned around Lily turned to look at Remus and mouthed "Not." and he just chuckled and got up as the rest of the group made their way to the alleyway.

They apperated to Diagon Alley, and Sirius accidently landing on a chubby boy with short blonde hair who was pretty short, and I mean really short, shorter than Lily and that's saying something. "Oops sorry wormtail." he said stepping off of the forth member of the Marauders, Peter Pettigrew. "Oh hey guys!" he said in his squeaky voice "I didn't think you would be here today?" he said curiously. "Oh Lily invited us." Remus explained pointing to Lily. "Oh well that explains it. So how have you guys been?" he asked the other Marauders. "Great! Now Let's buy some school stuff." Remus said to Lily and Brian excitedly. "Swots." Sirius said under his breath to James. Unfortunately for him Lily has really good hearing. "What?" she said turning around to Sirius, a sharp look on her face. "Uh I love you?" he replied nervously. "Yeah okay." she said flipping her hair into his face.

"My god how many more books do you need?" Sirius asked as he looked down at the trio's arms where there where bags and bags of stuff. "For your information," Lily responded, "These are for you twats who didn't bother to buy your OWN school supplies." "GASP! Was Lily Evans just…. RUDE IN FRONT OF A TEACHER?" Sirius replied looking straight behind her, startled. "What do you mean?" she said turning around. "Oh! Hello Minerva!" she said cheerfully to the Hogwarts professor. "Hello Lily. How are you this afternoon?" McGonagall said pleasantly, "Now you are lucky that Remus, Lily, and Brian were gracious enough to buy to buy your things Mr. Black." "Wait wait wait whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. So it's Lily and Remus and Brian to them?" he said gesturing to Lily, Remus, and Brian, "But I, Sirius Black, an Mr. Black? What kind of fairness is this?" "The fact that I greatly like the people who actually pay ATTENTION in class is why I call them by their first name, Mr. Black, so if you don't mind I believe I have some business to attend to. Goodbye." "DON'T WORRY LOVE! TWO MORE YEARS AND I'LL BE DONE WITH SCHOOL! THEN OUR LOVE WON'T BE FORBIDDEN!" he yelled after her. "PUT A SOCK IN IT MR. BLACK." they heard from a distant voice of McGonagall, right then Sirius' jaw dropped as everyone else got a god laugh from it. "Did she just say 'put a sock in it?" James asked Lily through bits of laughter. "Yup! I thought her that one." she said cheerfully pointing at herself with her thumb. "Priceless!" Hestia said looking up from the floor where she fell down due to laughter. Lily and Remus, who calmed themselves down already, noticed that they were getting weird looks from people. Lily poked Remus in the arm and jerked her head towards Zonko's Prankster Emporium. Implying that they should leave them here and see how log it takes them to notice. He nodded and made their way into the prank store

"One hour, Thirty-six minutes, aaaaaaaand Fifteen seconds. Good job." Lily said as she saw the others walking towards her and Remus. "What do you mean?" Brian asked suspiciously. "How long it took for you guys to find us." Remus said pointing to himself and Lily. "To be fair we didn't think that you would be in here," he paused looking into Lily's hand and saw a Zonko's bag, "LILY! Did you buy something from a, a, a." "A what Sirius?" She said irritably. "A PRANK SHOP?" he asked excitedly. "Yes? Why?" she said adding a few more syllables to middle of the two words. "Well? Who are you pranking?" he asked jumping up and down. "Well I was planning on using these on the horse face back home but, I might as well use these on the slytherins afterwards." "Wait? If you mess with the slytherins, wouldn't that be blemish on your perfect record?" he asked her. "Well there will just be MORE blemishes on my record, but yes it would." "Wait what do you mean MORE. WAIT NO WAY LILY EVANS ACTUALLY GOT A DETENTION?" he said so loud that the whole store went silent for a second and the fact that there were mostly Hogwarts students there whispering began. "Really?" "Lily? As in Lily Evans?" "Evans? No way. That girl is to much of a Teachers pet to get one." "Well Lily? Did you or did you not get a detention?" Sirius said so that the shop would hear, and they did, which made them all turn around towards Lily curiously. She sighed, "Yes I did, Two-Hundred forty seven to be exact. And that's just the things the teachers found out about." "WHAT THAT'S MORE THAN ME!" Sirius yelled surprised. "Hey what can I say? People need to have SOME fun right?" she said shrugging her arms. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" Amos Diggory from the crowd listening. Lily tuned to the crowd and began ticking off her fingers. "Well, convincing Peeves that Bloody Baron possessed me for a week, sent thousands of mice into a girls bathroom after taco Tuesday, sneaking food from the kitchens, not that I don't do that still, breaking into the potions store room to make some polyjuice potion, don't ask, breaking into the slytherin common room, and calling Dumbledore a 'Crazy Old Man' which he chuckled at but gave me a detention anyways." "What hold the phone." Hestia said, "You, Lily Evans, called Dumbledore, THE Albus Dumbledore, a 'Crazy Old Man'?" "Good job Lil!" Sirius said bring Lily into a hug which she tried to get away from which she didn't. "Why did you can good old Dumbledore a 'Crazy Old Man' anyways?" he asked Lily who stopped squirming in his grasp. "Well if you let go of me then I'll tell you." she said irritably. "Fine." he said glumly, "Buzzkill." "Okay it's about Remus' furry little problem and the fact that you, Sirius, are always barking like a dog, Talking really loud, and that James over there is always

Stag-gering around school like he owns the place." she replied a small bit of hurt in her voice. The Marauders, as the only people who got her animal puns, burst out laughing causing lily to laugh along with them. "Damn Lily that was good!" James said wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "Yeah but you forgot Peters Squeaky voice." he said winking throwing them into more hysterics. "I don't get it." The whole store said in unison. "Your not supposed to." Lily said looking down at her phone. "Oi, Brian. Mom wants us home." "Okay." he replied as they both turned on their heels and disaperated

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**And that's it I hope you guys liked this chapter. Please rate and Review. I appreciate constructive criticism. Until next time my friends**


End file.
